Thinknoodles
Justin Andrew Watkins (born ) known online as Thinknoodles, or his former channel name, Insiders Network, is a gameplay commentator on YouTube. He is mainly known for playing Minecraft (IGN: RealThinknoodles), Club Penguin, Sims 4, Clash of Clans, Poptropica (Username: Thinknoodles), and Webkinz (Username: Rleong) which he no longer does. He has played many other games in this channel as well, such as Splatoon (IGN: Thinknoodl) and ROBLOX (IGN: ImNotThinknoodles). Insiders Network Think's original channel name was, and technically still is, Insiders Network. Before the Insiders Network, he was running a bunch of insiders all with their own channel. It was getting a bit overwhelming so he announced that he was combining all of his Insiders into one YouTube channel. At first his videos were Club Penguin cheats, Webkinz adoptions and Poptropica Walkthroughs. His channel slowly evolved from a channel for insiders to a channel about himself, therefore decided to change the name to "Thinknoodles". ThinknoodlesToo ThinknoodlesToo is Justin's second channel, which uploads Club Penguin videos once in a week. It was formed when many of his Minecraft fans and Club Penguin fans started arguing. Now inactive, since Justin posts all the Club Penguin videos on his main channel by abandoning his Thinknoodles Too channel. List of Club Penguin events that Thinknoodles missed Because of Thinknoodles didn't make walkthroughs and gameplays about Club Penguin Parties, Here's the events he missed Frozen Party (Because both Kopi’s photoshot and a Google update) School and Skate Party Halloween Party (2014) Pirate Party Merry Walrus Party (But get some items and adopt a blue crystal puffle) Star Wars Rebel Party Sound Studio Party Puffle Party Frozen Fever Party The Fair Fashion Festival Party Descendants Party Finding Dory Frozen Fever Party (2016) Music Jam (2016) And….... The Club Penguin 10th Anniversary and Halloween Party! Personal life He used to live in an apartment in Manhattan, but has recently moved a few miles away. He lives with his wife Rachelle and their golden retriever Kopi. Justin has made a Draw My Life, which contained personal info. He used to have a dog named Missy as a kid. He thought she ran away, but his parents gave her away to another family. He used to have bad asthma in his earlier life. Quotes * (At the beginning of every video) "Hey everyone, it's your friend Thinknoodles! And welcome back to (Series Name)!" * "Hey (YouTuber's name), would you like to try our delicious mantequilla?" * (When he recognized he did something wrong, to himself) "You Dumb-Dumb!/Idiot!" * (At the end of every video) (Solo) "Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode of (Series Name), please leave a like, if you're watching my videos for the first time why don't you subscribe to my channel and become a Noodler today, etc. I'll see you guys again soon, thanks for watching, and of course, Noodle On!" * (At the end of Think's Lab video) (Solo) "Thank you guys so much for watching this episode of (Series Name). If you enjoyed it, please do go ahead and pick up those chopsticks and poke that like button as hard as you can, if you're watching my videos for the first time why don't you subscribe to my channel and become a Noodler today, etc. I'll see you guys again soon, thanks for watching, and of course, Noodle On!" Think's YouTube Friends Think used to play with some people on a SMP server called CubeSMP (but never actually played in it), but he broke up with his best friend, Graser. Then things started to get messy. Graser and Think used to play together all the time: Club Penguin, Poptropica, Minecraft maps, you name it. Rumors circulate that Graser had used or lied to Think, but it's not confirmed. Graser had other ideas for his channel. But for Think, it ended up turning as "something he never wanted" as he said at the start of Ask Think #84. Think left after that. Now, he has more family friendly friends, such as TheDiamondMinecart, ThnxCya, Sqaishey, etc.. Think's Personality Think has a friendly personality to everyone he meets, he is also kid-friendly and has a good sense of humor. He also has a nice touch of creativity, shown in his "Think's Lab" Mod Showcase series. "He's by far the nicest guy you'd ever meet!" - StrauberryJam Pets Thinknoodles has a number of pets in his series, such as Crazy Craft, Survival, Pixelmon, Think's Lab, etc. Here are a example of them: Dogs * Naruko (dead): A first dog owned by Thinknoodles, but sadly she burned to death in lava at a mineshaft in part 11, and now she rests in peace at the top of the tree house in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Kopi: A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play, also in Think's Lab. This is also the name of Thinknoodle's real Golden Retriever dog. * Ferdinand: '''A dog with a red collar in Think's Survival Let's Play. * '''Okuran: A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Ipokani: A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Naruko Too: It was Thinknoodles' dog and also named after Naruko (who burned to death in lava in part 11), but because of the update error, it turned into a untamed dog, and now it's tamed and owned by his wife in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Kopy (or 'kop-why' as Think calls her): It is a clone of one of the dogs (Kopi) in part 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Kopemon: A dog from Pixelmon (Series Ended), at the private whitelisted pixelcore server. * Ferdiscam: He is a clone of one of the dogs (Ferdinand) in part 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Copicat: A cat in Think's Survival Let's Play who sneaked into the doghouse. A very mysterious dog (cat), he/she likes fish instead of steak. * Ellie: His wife's dog who is a daughter of Kopi and Okuran at Think's Survival Let's Play. * Stubby: A dog with a light blue collar and named as 'Stubby' on part 35 in Think's Crazy Craft 3.0 server. * M. A. U.: A dog with a red collar and named as 'M. A. U.' on part 37 by a fan's suggestion in Think's Crazy Craft 3.0 server. * Missy: A dog with a grey collar and named as 'Missy' on part 65 by a fan's suggestion in Think's Crazy Craft 3.0 server. Missy is based off of his in real life dog that his parents gave away to another family. Cats * Fluffy: A tabby cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Socks: A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Maximus (dead): A baby tabby cat who drowned to death in part 113 when Think was building the yellow submarine. Now he rests in peace at the octopus garden (under the yellow submarine) in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Tom: A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Crookshanks: A tuxedo cat who lives in a witch hut with Hermione Granger (supercharged creeper) and Luna Lovegood (witch) in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Cleopatra: A tabby cat who is a daughter of Fluffy (tabby cat) and Socks (tuxedo cat) and guards the Noodle Museum with Anthony (siamese cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Anthony: A siamese cat who guards the Noodle Museum with Cleopatra (tabby cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. Rabbits * Hershey: A brown bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Bugs: A brown bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Shadow: A black bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. Villagers * Spongebob: A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Patrick: A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play Dragons * Toothless: A Think's first pet dragon in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended) on part 19 but came back in Crazy Craft 3.0, on part 9. * Prince William: When Thinknoodles got the Prince from a lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended), he named him Prince William, and came back to Crazy Craft 3.0 on part 46. He currently has grown up to 'the toddler prince'. Prince William is accidentally renamed, "Name Tag" which is the current name. * Prince Harry: When Thinknoodles got another prince from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended), he named him Prince Harry. * Princess Kate: When Thinknoodles got princess from lvl 6 dungeon in his Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended), he named her Princess Kate, and came back to Crazy Craft 3.0 on part 46. Boyfriends/Bros/NPC friends * Chuck: His bro/bodyguard, or "boyfriend" as the he calls it, in Think's Crazy Craft Let's Play (Series Ended), and also appeared in Think's Lab-Epic Beach Party!, and came back to Crazy Craft 3.0 on part 31. He currently has ultimate armour and Big Bertha as a weapon. * Kevin: A minion in Think's Lab who invents stuff, likes to prank Thinknoodles, also likes TNT a lot, and Dave's cousin. * Dave: A minion in Think's Lab who guards Think's Lab and Kevin's cousin. * Chef: A minion who cooks food at Think's Lab. * Thinkswife: A girlfriend NPC who was found and named 'Thinkswife' on part 31 and has similar skin of Thinkswife in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server. She also has appeared multiple times in Think's Lab as NPC and Survival Let's Play as a real player a few times. Other Pets * Alan: An Enderman who Think calls an alien and stuck in a boat with Mooly Cyrus (Cow) under the UFO in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Sparky: A supercharged Creeper in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Scaredy Cat: A normal Creeper who lives with cats in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Speedy Gonzalez: A baby zombie who wears complete set of golden armor in Think's Survival Let's Play. He's currently zooming around the villager room next to Think's tree house with his piece of rotten flesh. * Eddie Murphy: A donkey in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Elmer: Think's first horse who wears diamond horse armor in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Cluck Norris (Dead): A dead chicken jockey which used to be named Chuck Norris but renamed as Cluck Norris on part 83 in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Jerry: An Endermite in Think's Survival Let's Play which is missing. * Hermione Granger: A supercharged Creeper who lives in witch hut with Luna Lovegood (witch) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Luna Lovegood: A witch who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger (supercharged Creeper) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play who is currently missing. * Mantequilla: A golden puffle (pet) in Think's Club Penguin series. * Stuart: A life form he encountered in the Water on Mars! custom mod video. He became his pet when he, Dave, Kevin and Kopi returned to earth taking Stuart with them. * Grim: A skeleton horse in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Reaper: A skeleton horse in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Zoey: A skeleton horse who Think calls OP (overpowered) because of the large health bar. * Reuben: A pig who has been wearing a saddle since the early 2012 in Think's Survival Let's Play but he was named Reuben on part 267 (December 23rd, 2015). * Mooly Cyrus: A cow who is stuck in a boat with Alan (Enderman) under the UFO in Think's Survival Let's Play. * Unnamed Horse: A horse who suffocated to death because of the 1.9 snapshot glitch on part 280 in Think's Survival Let's Play, and then later on, Think did an unnamed horse memorial in the next episode to remember the innocent horse who didn't even get the chance to be named. * Troll (Dead): A green sheep who used to live under the bridge in Think's Survival Let's Play and died in part 283 due to an unknown reason, only leaving the green wool block in the water. * Grumpy: A Stalker in Subnautica who chased Think on part 23. * Moodles: A cow pet (from inventory pet mod) which was crafted on part 17 in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server and named as 'Moodles' on part 19 by a fan's suggestion. * Fix It Felix: A anvil pet (from inventory pet mod) in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server and named as 'Fix It Felix' on part 20 by a fan's suggestion. * Thinkerbell: A cloud pet (from inventory pet mod) in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server and was named as 'Tinkberbell' (Think accidently typed an extra b in the name) on part 17 by Think, but renamed later on part 18 as 'Thinkerbell' by a fan's suggestion. * Wither.io: A wither pet (from inventory pet mod) in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server and named as 'Wither.io' on part 21 by fan's suggestion. * Eggersource (Dead): A easter bunny in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server and named as 'Eggersource' on part 22 by a fan's suggestion, but died due to an unknown reason on part 36. * Eggersource II: A easter bunny in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft server who was created due to original Eggersource's death on part 36. * Toriel: A Mooshroom from Think's Survival Let's Play which was named 'Toriel' by a fan's suggestion on Update Video. * Asgore: A Mooshroom from Think's Survival Let's Play which was named 'Asgore' by a fan's suggestion on Update Video. * THE WITHER STORM: A wither pet (from inventory pet mod) in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server and named as 'THE WITHER STORM' on part 29 by a fan's suggestion. * Luke Slimewalker: A slime pet (from inventory pet mod) in Think's whitelisted Crazy Craft 3.0 server and named as 'Luke Slimewalker' on part 30 by a fan's suggestion. Think's Active Series A-Z * Ask Think (now only on 1st Monday of each month) * Crazy Craft 3.0 * Fan Choice Friday * Kopi Videos * Minecraft: Survival Let's Play Season 2 * Pokémon Go * Pokémon Sun And Moon * Pokemon Trinity * Poptropica Full Walkthrough * Poptropica: Road to Captain Thinknoodles * Skylanders Imaginators * Subnautica * Think's Lab * Thinknoodles: Minecraft Animated Think's Series A-Z * Ask Think * Clash Of Clans (Series Ended) * Clash Royale * Club Penguin: PSA Missions (Series Ended Due To Unknown Reason) * Crazy Craft (Series Ended) * Crazy Craft 3.0 * Fan Choice Friday * FNaF World (Series Ended) * Hexxit (Series Ended) * How To Survive (Series Ended) * Hunger Games (Series Ended) * Kifshaw The Korrupt (Series Ended) * Kopi Videos * Maxcraft Modded SMP (Series Ended) * Minecraft: Pocket Edition (Adventure Maps/Reviews)(Series Ended) * Minecraft Story Mode (Series Ended) * Minecraft: Survival Let's Play * Minecraft: Survival Let's Play Season 2 * Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 1 (Series Ended) * Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 2 (Series Ended) * Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 3 (Series Ended) * Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore Season 4 (Series Ended) * Parkour Crash Course (Series Ended Due To Unknown Reason) * PixelCore Pixelmon SMP (Series Ended) * Pokémon Brick Bronze * Pokémon Go * Pokémon Sun And Moon * Pokémon Sun And Moon Demo * Poptropica DS (Series Ended) * Poptropica: Road to Captain Thinknoodles * Quantum Labs (Series Ended) * Scrap Mechanic (Series Ended Due To Unknown Reason) * Skylanders Imaginators * Spore (Carnivore)(Series Ended) * Spore (Herbivore)(Series Ended) * Stranded Deep (Series Ended)(Started Subnautica) * Subnautica * The Code (Series Ended) * The Easiest Adventure Map (Series Ended) * The Sims 4 (Lost Interest)(Series Ended) * Think's Lab * Think's Lab: Portals of Mystery (Minecraft Machinima) * Think's Monthly Mail Bag (Series Ended) * Think's Snapshot Adventures (Series Ended) * Think Thursday (Only On His Second Channel)(Series Ended Due To Unknown Reason) * Thinknoodles: Minecraft Animated * Undertale (Series Ended) * Unravel (Series Ended Due To Unknown Reason) * Youtuber's Life Adventure Maps * Crack The Safe (Ended) * The Code (Ended) * The Code II: Infinity (Ended) * The Code III: End (Ended) * Kishaw the Korrupt (Ended) * Noodleventure (Ended) * Death Swap (with Graser)(Ended) * Diversity (Ended) * Diversity 2 (Ended) * How To Survive * The Dropper 2 (with Graser)(video deleted)(Ended) * 241 Forever Together (with Graser)(video deleted)(Ended) * 241 Forever Together II (with Graser)(video deleted)(Ended) * Diversity II (Ended) * Christmas: An Awakening (Ended) * Minecon 2013 Mindcrack Adventure Map (Ended) * The Easiest Adventure Map (Ended) * The Heist (Ended) * The Missing Presents (Ended) * Unsighted Shadow * 24 Days Of Christmas (Ended because of high difficulty) * Lucid Nightmare (Ended) * The Toy Maker (Ended) * Chasing Time (Ended) * Quantum Labs (Ended) Games He Played/Playing A-Z (Including Fan Choice Fridays) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE0iY0JseuA ABZÛ] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjI9kFhE1R0 Agar.io] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PABgJgK7jw Akinator] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgVRT7QT1hc Anarcute] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpdD3QY2CvE Angry Birds 2] * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Animal Jam * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCBv2NrR9Tw Bear Simulator] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga9FEZitlA8 Best Fiends Forever] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NhFCV-ERpI Bloons TD 5] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4aeT57V3lo Bloons TD Battles] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxnSokH79GQ Breaking The Bank] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUOnleuF9cA Can Your Pet?] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5paBLpUeWsE Catlateral Damage] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jICI48Buofs Cat Mario] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfhVBliuZpo CHKN] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERt9q6QE7uY Clash of Clans] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gGTqDEWVSU Clash Royale] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-AeWkZHS0g Club Penguin] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcDiytCFD4c Crossy Road] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viAMkA2Kl_4 DanTDM Crystal Hunter] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwBJbyG7Wuk Diep.io] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X92fvhlQ8-g Dragon Mania Legends] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waW5BPXgSc0 Draw A Stickman Epic 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pACour_5OYE Duck Life 3: Revolution] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNIOuRPT7Qc Dumb Ways To Die 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQZ62PAtrEI Faily Brakes] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z7--p0albk Fleeing The Complex] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6mGtNL0iqw FNaF World] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Exjl6f0jOB8 FNaf World Simulator] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_taUDLTtFw Gang Beasts] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtAu8V-tcqE Geometry Dash] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of-GqOXGFEg Geometry Dash Meltdown] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lht3k2UjH7s Goat Simulator] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYcM6ZVl1Qw Growtopia] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh7NvFtvjzA Hello Neighbor] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqHnXJ4NX6k Hungry Shark World] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jef2SWmT6Vk I Am Bread] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daFlQDroRPY Infiltrating The Airship] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haZ4iIbFzds Jet Racing Extreme] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9vLsRBY518 Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_ChlPyCvhE Kerbal Space Program] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h07yZFAmeac Lego Worlds] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po1xhB1lhMY Let's Play Simulator 2016] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbekU0Hrqq0 Lord of the Aisle] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7IpZZIwJXw Mario Kart 8] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9Z8T1SZyM Minecraft] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCAGz8DVUNw Minecraft (Wii U Edition)] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_w4z3Nw9LU Minecraft: Story Mode] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFGUZG17Z8k Minions Paradise] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxS6muFtHww Minion Rush] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAZNluh2wOI Monument Valley] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HxhEtrGLvQ Muddy Heights] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFd2AucnRBI Muddy Heights 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i45wV7dFcho No Man's Sky] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2uS5lTqVak Octodad: Dadliest Catch] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPraKKZF3hY Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSsDzZrq67k Please, Don't Touch Anything] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De-JpTaJpis Pokémon Go] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nO7kwbNrzck Pokémon Sun And Moon] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn4xf1DHWNQ Pokémon Sun And Moon Demo] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_diRfKygUQ Poptropica] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXZShCuHYyE Poptropica DS] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp4SrC4yfdY Riddle School] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3x8FwG4yp0 Riddle School 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbJWkclThwo Riddle School 3] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6hncYH5wu0 Riddle School 4] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6hncYH5wu0 Riddle School 5] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnvgdZ4deiM Riddle Transfer] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdi7FClxI0Q Riddle Transfer 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tamt-bA4kOo ROBLOX] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuFhWRKW-qU Rocket League] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn0tLccS5HA Rodeo Stampede] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBXLxe70vRw Scrap Mechanic] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40NYY76HSKY Scribblenauts Unlimited] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1ZIEL9gYHQ Shooty Skies] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIwrMhCYWQk Skylanders Imaginators] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36VKyFhJbbI Slime Rancher] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5skhDoLkkQI Slither.io] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti181MdSHKo Soccer Physics] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQvPyYxRlB0 Splatoon] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DZT8OXhgKY Spore] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ky1RNMSttA Stardew Valley] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rexMu6KSarA Stealing The Diamond] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm6zZChOyDA Stranded Deep] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5y7e9EVWSc Subnautica] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj-mllIVgjg Super Mario Maker] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iv1xmYQroZg Terraria] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl-yDL8rJus The Battle Cats] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCaD5cTan0A The Escapists] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBSmAYgNsOo The Impossible Quiz] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ_wUh4C_zA The Impossible Quiz 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVsMotnLymE The Legend Of Zelda : 30th Anniversary Tribute] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCZk8N3Rdrk The Moron Test] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkDLJIiHVMw THERE IS NO GAME] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7fqNiAowYM There's Poop In My Soup] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nabRmdE3U_c The Sims 4] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmd7v1ll6dg The Stanley Parable] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nlWsGUe4Js The Very Organized Thief] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHUO9u26nGc Toca Kitchen 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9L12sdmOVg Toca Lab] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqjoXpZmPg0 Totally Accurate Battle Simulator] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxqXEC0ECzI Towel Required] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90bFJ1NBx-o Trollface Quest] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtpLi3x8yT4 Trollface Quest 2] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNAwcNAR28c Turbo Dismount] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9n25vuVriI Unbox] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbkCMmA0aXc Undertale] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F26_g6PzAwc Unfair Mario] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TItwUeTMhKs Unfair Sonic] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAiNJ97JRKE Unravel] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhZbhGCupAA Unturned] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnmi2jXuu00 Useless Website] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFwFhq1oB2E Webkinz] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpm8r1sqe2Q Wizard 101] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4KGtAymgBQ Where Is My Hammer] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09ZVq467skA Who's Your Daddy] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeWWjXORf7Q Will You Press The Button?] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tijrO_yYVHM Youtuber's Life] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIBWsnNZ7iw 60 Seconds] Gallery poptropica-smaller-8bit.png|Thinknoodles's Poptropican RealThinknoodles-bigger.png|RealThinknoodles's Minecraft Skin PenguinMU.png|Thinknoodles's Old CP Outfit Trivia * Before becoming a gaming YouTuber, his channel jawatkin features videos of him. One video shows him on CNN headline news, and another shows him filming a lightning strike. ''' * '''He has a sister (unknown) * He has a golden retriever named Kopi * His first dog he ever owned was named Missy, but his parents gave her away, telling Justin that she ran away, until he was told the truth few years ago * He was on the last American Airlines flight from Boston to California on September 10, 2001, almost being on one of the doomed flights the next day * He's allergic to cats * He is left-handed * Kopi was born on November 5th, 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers